Speak of the Devil
by BookWorm37
Summary: Come along with Sam and Jack to Jack's high school reunion. See, there's this guy named Mac and this one named Jack and this other one called Johnny boy who went there...not to mention Andrew.
1. Preparation

A/N: I was searching fanfic the other day and I noticed the extreme lack of Jack's high school reunion stories out there - so I wrote my own. Please remember to review, even if you don't like it. I can only progress in writing if you tell me what I'm doing wrong.

* * *

General Jack O'Neill whined as he picked up his mail from the post office and noticed the return address of the top letter. It was from Minnesota – the town he grew up in to be exact. A town he hadn't visited since he graduated high school thirty years ago. 

He decided upon seeing the letter that he wasn't going to open it… or maybe he would, but just to see what it was. Yeah, that was a good plan: open it up and see what it was, then burn it.

Jack drove home in a thoughtful mood. Who the hell would be sending him something from the town he grew up in? It wasn't like he'd had very many friends at school or anything… but that English teacher had been nice.

Oh, God. What if the letter was to inform him that Mr. O'Hara was dead?

At Jack' s house, he brought in all of his groceries that he had just bought for the team night scheduled that night at Jack's house. He plopped down at the dining room table with a beer in his hand, after having put away the food. With shaking fingers he opened the letter from Minnesota.

It was an invitation to his thirtieth high school reunion.

The black ops trained Colonel spat out the beer he had in his mouth. _What the hell_? Had it really been _thirty_ _years_ since he'd graduated high school and promptly joined the Air Force? He was _old_.

Invitations were soon forgotten as he prepared for his favorite team's arrival in a few short hours. He ordered the pizza first, and then went about cleaning his house (the little parts of it that actually needed cleaning).

As usual, Carter was the first one to arrive – and she came bearing gifts.

Sam smiled warmly to her superior, "Hi, sir. Sorry I'm so early."

"Nah, its fine Carter. Come on in. You're not _that_ early anyway." He motioned toward the cake in her hands, "And you brought cake, so all is forgiven."

Sam grinned at that, "I'll just put it on the table, sir. I'm sure you'll want to eat it as soon as Teal'c and Daniel get here."

"What kind is it anyway?"

"It's a German chocolate cake with coconut frosting, sir. Very rich." Sam set it down next to the pile of mail she saw there, and her eye was soon caught on the open invitation lying there. "What's this, sir?" she asked as she picked it up, reading what it said.

Jack tried to yank it out of her hands, but she was too well trained to let him do that.

"A high school reunion, sir?" Sam gibed as she evaded his maneuvers to get the letter. "I thought you never finished."

Jack stopped running for a minute, looking into her laughing face with mischief displayed in his own. "Yeah, well, appearances can be deceiving, Colonel."

Sam grinned in reply, not really caring what he meant at that particular moment. "So, are you going to go?"

Jack shrugged, "I don't really see the point. It's not like I have a date to show off to them or anything."

Sam's grin grew wider, "I'll go with you," she said before she realized what she was thinking.

Jack responded just as quickly. "Okay."

* * *

A month later, after procuring leave for SG-1 and himself, Jack found himself sitting next to Carter on a plane to Minnesota, wondering how the hell he had let her talk him into going home. It wasn't like there was anything interesting there anyway! 

He looked over at the exuberant woman next to him and sighed inwardly, realizing exactly why he'd agreed to go – Colonel Samantha Carter. He found himself getting sentimental in his old age and unable to say 'no' to her at all when it was about a matter other than planetary security (and most time even then). Now was no different.

"What are you looking at, sir?" Sam asked without turning away from her view outside the window.

"Nothin'."

Just then one of the flight attendants announced that they were about to start their decent into the airport. Sam and Jack locked eye contact for a brief second, relaying their personal fears and excitement in that look.

After a successful landing and the renting of a rather nice truck for Jack and Sam to drive around in, the pair drove to the hotel Sam had booked for the duration of their stay. Jack would have booked the hotel, but Sam knew that if it was left up to him, he wouldn't have done it until it was too late to find decent lodgings.

When they arrived at the hotel and went to check in, the receptionist had a funny look on her face as she looked at the screen of reservations, "I'm sorry, ma'am, sir, but we don't have a reservation for a two room two day stay over under the name Carter."

"What!" Sam nearly shouted, furious that the hotel made such an error. "That's impossible, I called last week."

The receptionist smiled at Sam sadly, "I really am sorry, ma'am. I do have a reservation under the name of Carter, but it's for one queen sized room. Do you still want that?"

Jack and Sam maintained eye contact for a few seconds as they thought over the proposition. They'd slept in close quarters off world plenty of times… but this was in a hotel… on Earth… in the middle of a state where chances were no one knew that they were 2IC and CO…

"We'll take it," Jack said, before Sam could change her mind.

* * *

Sam unpacked her bags into the left half of the dresser as Jack showered after their long flight and car ride. She just couldn't believe that she was finally there – in Jack O'Neill's hometown, about to encounter so many people from his past. Why the hell had she volunteered to do this? Oh, yeah, she wanted to know what she was getting into before she made her decision with Pete. 

"Carter, you might want to shower now. The reunion starts at 2000 hours, okay?" Jack said as he walked into the common room, towel drying his hair as he sat down on the bed in the pants of his Class A's and a white undershirt.

Sam secretly thought he looked good enough to eat… whipped cream… "That's fine, sir. I'll be out in an hour. You never answered my question before we left, did you want me to wear my Dress Blues or a cocktail dress?"

"Cocktail dress, we don't want to scare any civilians unnecessarily now do we, _Sam_?" Jack teased, drawing out her first name on purpose, making her blush and look down.

"That happened _once_, sir. And it wasn't my fault that the gang member thought I was wearing your jacket!"

"Sam, its Jack on this trip. And I know it wasn't really your fault, I was just teasing you. Now, go take a shower so we can eat before I kill myself from mortification at that damn reunion."

"What are you afraid of, s-Jack?" Sam asked with a smile as she walked to the bathroom with her bag containing her outfit and toiletries in hand.

Jack groaned, "That you'll find out something tonight that you shouldn't know and you'll tell the grapevine! And that the Devil will show up."

Sam raised her right eyebrow, "The devil, Jack? I didn't know you were superstitious."

"I'm not, Sam. There was a kid in my graduating class nicknamed 'the Devil'. Now go shower woman! I'm hungry!"

* * *

A/N: Coming soon: The Reunion! Read and Review to find out what the hell the title's talking about!  



	2. The Reunion

A/N: Thank you all so much for the great reviews! I hope this lives up to your expectations!

* * *

"Hey, look, there's Mac!" Susan called from her vantage point of the stage. Everyone turned to look at the new comers to the reunion, clapping when they recognized the infamous man and wolf calling when they saw the hot blond on his arm.

The silver haired man looked at all of them in confusion, wondering why they were clapping at his arrival. He opened his mouth to say something, but before the words could come out, the door opened again and a man looking almost identical to him walked through the door with a brunette on his arm.

"Hey, guys!" the second man said jovially to the room.

Susan spoke again into the microphone, "Sorry, Johnny-boy."

The first man waved, shouting, "No problem, Sue! Happens all the time!"

Sue grinned, "Okay everyone, now that the Devils themselves have arrived – this party can really start! Have fun – and remember: It doesn't matter who started the fire, just who was blamed."

Sam looked at Jack quizzically, "It doesn't matter who started the fire, just who was blamed?" she repeated slowly. "What the hell were you like as a child, Jack O'Neill?"

Jack grinned evilly at his 'date', "Wouldn't you like to know, _Sam_?"

"I can tell you," a voice said from behind the couple.

The Air Force General turned and looked long and hard at the owner of the voice, "Jack?"

"Johnny-boy," the other man nodded. The wheels were turning in Sam's mind as she looked from her CO to a man about the same age as him, dressed in an Air Force uniform with the insignia of Colonel on it.

"Sir?" Sam asked, reverting back to protocol in the… unusual situation.

Jack (Sam's boss) looked at her briefly before turning back to the Colonel, "Carter, this is Colonel Jack O'Neil, one l. Jack, this is Lt. Colonel Samantha Carter – she works with me."

"Under that program they've got running under Cheyenne? Something to do with NORAD, right, Johnny-boy?" O'Neil said.

"Jack!" a third man cried gleefully as he approached the two Jack's and Sam. He practically leapt into O'Neil's arms. It's been ages! How are you?" the man stood back, and then saw the other Jack and leapt into his arms, "Johnny-boy! Oh, the three are together again! At last!"

Sam and the third man, Mac's, date both snickered with each other at the PDA.

"Hey, Mac, how are you?" Jack O'Neill asked as he tried to get out of the bone-crushing hug being forced upon him by the other man. He turned his head slightly to Mac's date, "Lena," he nodded politely. She smiled her amusement evident on her face.

Mac let go of Jack and both turned to the other Jack, who had sidled up along side Mac and Jack's dates. Sam got a good look at the man who'd just _hugged_ her CO and grinned in recognition, "Mac? Mad Mac?"

He recognized her the moment she said that particular nickname, "Sparky? Oh, it's been ages!" Now it was Sam's turn to be hugged by the _very_ strong man. "You look so good! I can't believe it's really you. How long has it been? Five years?"

Sam smiled, "Try eleven. No one's called me Sparky since I moved to Washington."

Jack cleared his throat, "Carter? You know Mac? Do tell."

Mac grinned at the two Jacks and his date, "Fist, let's go find a table. This is just too cool! Hey, Sparky? Where'd you end up meeting the Devil? I mean, Johnny-boy!"

Sam grinned at her CO as she sat down next to him, mentally filing away those two nicknames for endless torturing… erm, tormenting, yes, tormenting later; "We work down in Colorado Springs together. I met him eight years ago."

Mac whistled before turning to Jack (two l's), "So… I thought you hated scientists?"

Jack sighed, "I do. But I was kinda stuck with 'Sparky' here. You see - I had no choice."

"And you would have transferred her if you had?" O'Neil asked, indignant that the man he'd known growing up was that sexist… and biased.

Jack scowled, "No… okay, _maybe_. But the point is I couldn't and I was stuck with her on my team for seven years and now…" he trailed off, giving Sam a look that only she would understand.

Jack grinned mischievously to his 2IC turned date for the night, "You haven't told me yet – how do you know Mac?"

Sam blushed, "Wewenttospacecamptogether," she mumbled as quickly as she could.

"What was that?" Jack mocked.

"We went to space camp together!" Sam said more harshly, her cheeks burning with embarrassment that she was admitting to her CO that she went to space camp as a teen.

"Oh."

Susan came running up to the table, stopping to examine the three men there. "Well, well, well, together again at last! Jack O'Neill you just don't know how distraught we were when you didn't come to the twentieth reunion! Mariah was very sad that you didn't come even if it was just to say hello!"

Jack looked down, ashamed, "I'm sorry, I was going through a tough time when the invitation came."

Sam calculated in her mind what was happening ten years before, and came up with that it was right around the time Charlie had died and Jack went on the first Abydos mission. She silently reached over and squeezed his hand, giving him her support.

"So, got any stories that I can spread around the grapevine back home about him?" she asked innocently.

Susan sat down next to O'Neill and said with a smile, "Did you hear about the time one of them – we don't exactly know whom because all of them blamed it on the others – burned down the science building?"

"Really?" Sam said, shocked. She playfully hit Jack's shoulder, "I can't believe you Jack O'Neill! If you ever come near my lab with Siler's torch, I'll… I'll… I'll _resign_."

Jack looked at her in horror; knowing that if she resigned the whole world would be destroyed within two weeks – _especially_ with his 'diplomatic skills'. "You wouldn't!"

"I would!" Turning back to Susan, she said, "Now, please, tell me what happened."

"Well, it all started when Mrs. Stevens, the chemistry teacher, gave us an assignment that none of the Devils liked very much…"

* * *

Jack was sad. It was the honest to goodness truth on the matter. He was sad that he'd actually let Sam 'coerce' him into going to this god-awful party. He was sad that Susan (the self-appointed gossip of their class and know-it-all queen) was telling Sam all these stories about stuff he did in high school. Stuff he just _knew_ she was going to end up telling Daniel and Teal'c and before he knew it – the whole base would be calling him Johnny-boy or something like that and wouldn't respect him ever again. 

"Hey, Sam?" he asked quietly after she had finished laughing at another of Sue's many tales. Sam looked at him with humor and something else hidden in her eyes. He was lost in the blue depths for only a moment before saying, "Let's dance."

"Okay," she said as the two rose and walked onto the dance floor right as the band starting playing a nice, slow melody.

Lena, Sue, Mac and O'Neil all turned toward one another in an air of conspiracy. "So, Jack, what's up with them? Do you know?" Lena asked first.

O'Neil shrugged, "Johnny-boy mentioned something about her being in the military… in that case they probably can't be dating. He's the commander of that base he works at."

Mac frowned, "But they obviously like each other – a lot. I mean, did you see the looks Johnny-boy was giving her while Sue was telling Sam all those stories about when we were in high school? He only uses those looks with girls he really likes."

Sue grinned, "They make such a cute couple, though. Don't you think so? Just look at how they're dancing together." The four of them looked and watched Sam and Jack twirl around the dance floor with her head resting lightly on his shoulder and his arms keeping her close. "They're so much in love."

Lena nodded, "Yeah. It's amazing that the guy known as 'Get Around Johnny' has finally met the girl that can put a stop to that reckless dating."

The four of them watched the couple dance for a while. "I think we should give them our blessings," Mac said suddenly as the song was drawing to a close. The other three stared at him as if he was insane. "What? She obviously makes him happy. When was the last time any of us saw Johnny-boy _that_ happy?"

"Right after he blew up the science lab," O'Neil muttered.

"I did NOT blow up the science lab!" Jack barked after hearing the comment on their return to the table. "That was Mac!"

"Hey! _Why_ would I blow up the science lab? I'm a freakin' _scientist_!"

Before the argument could escalate any louder and draw any more attention, Sue shouted at them, "Hey! I thought this was settled thirty-two years ago when you three blamed Andrew Smith for the fire!"

Jack smirked evilly as he remembered the boy they had blamed, "Oh, yeah. I forgot."

"Well, I didn't!" a voice said from right next to their table.

The three Devils looked up to see a very short, very angry looking man with a black comb-over standing in front of them. "Oh, hi Andrew," Mac said with a small, hesitant voice, "How have you been? Good? That's great."

Andrew Smith was not amused, "I was going to be the next Einstein." He wailed, "But thanks to the three of you and your reckless behavior and pointing fingers at me – I became an accountant! I'm a bloody accountant and it's all your fault!"

Jack looked at the man calmly before turning to Sam, who was trying her best not to laugh. "Sorry to burst your bubble, Andrew, but I happen to know the next Einstein – and she's not you."

"She?"

Sam blushed profusely at the praise Jack bestowed on her before turning to Andrew, "Hi, I'm Dr. Samantha Carter."

Andrew was in star-struck heaven, "_The_ Dr. Carter? The one who wrote all those books on wormholes and the space-time continuum?"

Sam smiled modestly, "The one and only."

"Oh my God!" the accountant said before falling in a dead faint.

* * *

The rest of the evening went well as far as Sam and Jack were concerned. It was fun for Jack to watch as Andrew tried to get Sam to explain her theories more in depth, and watch as she backed out of it to a point where she would only explain things at the level of jargon she used with Jack. 

By the time it was time to pack it up and head on back to the hotel, Sam felt like she'd known O'Neil, Mac, Sue, and Lena as long as Jack had… and she was relating Andrew with McKay.. Mentally she shuddered as she thought of the self-obsessed scientist who thought he was God's gift to women and science.

Back at the hotel, Jack went to get some beers from the local liquor store while Sam took a quick shower and changed into her pajamas. When he got back she was on the phone, talking to Daniel.

"Yeah, Daniel. We're both fine… No, it was actually quite fun… .Entertaining, really… no, Daniel, I really care about living to see my next birthday… that means no, Daniel… I'm not going to tell you those stories!… Daniel! I'm appalled that you would even think such a thing!… Good-bye!"

Sam hung up the phone with a shudder at what the archeologist had implied. She looked up and smirked at Jack, "Well, speak of the Devil." She patted the bed next to her and he sat down, getting out two beers from the bag he held.

Sam played with the label on hers while Jack flipped through the TV channels. Finding nothing of interest on, he turned the television off and studied Sam.

"I have to tell you something," Sam said suddenly, causing Jack to start a little.

"What?"

Sam continued to study her beer's label, unable to look him in the eyes, "Right before we left, I put a letter of resignation on your desk. It should be there when we get back."

"Why?" he asked, enraged that she would do something like that.

She reached into her pocket and took out a ring box, handing it to him. "Pete gave me this two days before we left."

"And?" Jack said as he opened it to find a rather gaudy golden ring inside. It _so_ wasn't Sam's style. Jack knew from observing her that she preferred white gold, and small stones… that's why when he had purchased his ring for her, he'd found one with a small, princess cut sapphire, flanked by two smaller rubies set in a white gold band.

"I told him I needed to think about it." She finally met his eyes, "I wanted to see what happened this weekend. Either way, I'm leaving the military." He turned his eyes away and she asked with watery eyes, "Now what?"

Jack set the box from Pete down between them before fishing out another ring box from his bag. He opened it and placed it next to Pete's ring. "Now you choose."

Sam studied the ring in Jack's box for a long time. It didn't escape her attention that she had a drawing of a ring similar to this in her desk drawer in her lab… or the quality of the stones and metal. Hesitantly, she reached out and closed Pete's box with a loud snap, before picking up Jack's ring and handing it to him with her left hand.

"Then I choose you."

* * *

A/N: What think you all? There's a final chapter coming up...but I haven't written it yet so it may be a few days. Remember to review and tell me what you think!  



	3. To Tell or Not To Tell

A/N: Hehe, silly me. I thought this would only be three chapters - it's turning out to be much more! Continue reading, though - I still want to know what you think!

* * *

"Pete – just listen to me!" Sam cried as he yelled horrible names at her and insults that would have made SG-3 blush. "I wasn't sleeping with him!"

He glared at her, "And yet you're giving back _my_ engagement ring and wearing _his_!"

Sam had had enough. "I could never marry someone I don't love, Pete. And I'm sorry, but I _don't_ love you."

Pete raised his arm like he was about to slap Sam, but instead, he just turned around and stalked off. Before he slammed the door to her house, he turned around and said, "I hope you're happy with the cradle robber, _Samantha_."

That was the proverbial straw. Sam sank into a heap on her couch, tears streaming down her face. She sat there like that for hours, just letting out all the emotions she'd kept bottled up with a tight screw in her heart.

When Jack found her like that a few hours later, when he stopped by to talk with Sam about her resignation, he was enraged that Pete could leave her like that. Taking off his jacket, he sat down next to his fiancée on the nice sofa. He took her in his arms and began to stroke her back in soothing circles and soon she was quiet.

"You okay?" Jack asked quietly after a few minutes.

Sam nodded into his chest, "I just didn't expect him to be so mean about it."

"Shh, it's okay. Hey, did you eat anything today?" Jack looked at her suspiciously. He knew for a fact that as soon as she'd gone back to the SGC she'd barricaded herself in her lab doing anything and everything that could possibly be done by one person.

She shook her head, slightly embarrassed that he'd caught her again.

"Good."

"Good?" Sam was in shock. Did Jack O'Neill just say it was _good_ she'd skipped two meals in one day?

"Yeah, we need to tell Daniel and Teal'c sometime about this…recent development…why not do it over dinner?"

She nodded again, "Can you call them while I get cleaned up?"

"Sure. But first, I need to tell you something about your resignation request."

"My resignation? Is it already that far up the chain of command that people are protesting my retirement from the military?"

Jack nodded, "Yep. Well, the thing is that no one up there wants to lose the woman that's single-handedly saved our collective asses more times than anyone cares to admit."

"So…what? I've been denied?"

Jack sighed, looking down, "Not exactly."

Sam was getting more confused by the second. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that you're getting promoted to head of the science department, a short stint with your birds before you get your stars and _I'm_ retiring."

"What! Why?"

"You know how China's been bitching lately about the US military being in control of the SGC?" After receiving an affirmative, he continued, "Well, it seems that the President and Hammond came up with a way to appease everyone: a civilian commander. And that would be me."

Sam looked down at her hands, "How do you feel about it?"

"Man, Carter! No need to sound like a freakin' psychiatrist here!" Sam smiled at Jack: the very reaction he was aiming for. "I feel that some things are worth giving up if I get what I want in the long run – and I want _you_."

She looked up at him with complete adoration in her face, "I want you too." Their kiss was passionate and mind numbing…that is, until Sam realized where it was headed. "Stop, don't."

Jack's actions halted immediately. "What's wrong?" his voice rough and airy.

Sam shook her head, "This just…feels _wrong_. I've always thought I'd be the very cliché virgin bride that is so rare today."

Jack grinned at her lovingly. "Then a virgin bride you shall be, my love. Come on, I'm hungry – go change so I have a chance to call Teal'c and Daniel."

She grinned at she left the room to chance her clothes and wash her face. For the first time in a long time she was happy – and Jack O'Neill was the culprit.

* * *

Daniel and Teal'c's response to the news that their best friends were engaged was cliché at best, downright insensitive at worst. Daniel promptly dialed an unknown number on his cell to settle a few ongoing betting pools at the SGC. 

Teal'c just bowed his head slightly and said, "I wish you many more happy years together. And I also wish you had not announced your betrothal until next Thursday. That is the day I had placed money on concerning this revelation."

Sam and Jack were in shock at their teammates' antics. Trying to get the better of them, Jack told them about Sam's promotions and his retirement.

"YES! I win again!" Daniel said as he jumped about the room in happiness (after finding out that he'd won over two thousand dollars). Teal'c just bowed his head slightly again, thinking that he should have paid more attention to the signals his friends submitted.

It wasn't that Daniel and Teal'c hadn't been happy for the couple, it was just that they'd known about their feelings for one another for so long…it kinda got old. They were used to seeing the hidden touches and stolen glances. The only thing they'd have to start getting used to was how open the couple was about their love.

Before Jack tried to succeed in surprising the two men again, the doorbell rang, announcing the arrival of the Mexican take-out they'd ordered. Soon the four old teammates were eating in companionable silence, each reflecting over the years they'd spent together.

* * *

The next day, as the four friends walked through the halls of the SGC toward the commissary together, well-wishers who wanted to tell Sam and Jack congratulations for their recent engagement constantly stopped them. Each time an Airman or civilian did so Sam would smile politely and thank them while Jack glared at Daniel menacingly. If looks could kill, Daniel would have died over twenty times on that trip. 

When they walked into the commissary, everyone stopped talking and then the room erupted in applause. Feeling the need to do something in response, Jack bowed, "Thank you, thank you very much," he said jokingly after everyone had quieted down.

"General?" Sam asked tentatively.

"What, Carter?"

"I remember you saying in DC that Colonel O'Neil with one 'L' had no sense of humor…he seemed pretty funny at the reunion."

Jack's smile was scary, "It's a long running joke back to when we were in the Academy together. You see, he was my fall-back guy for the first two years of the Academy. We were sorta on the outs then I wanted to get back at him. As a result he kinda lost all traces of his humor…it seems after he reconnected with Sue his humor came back."

"Oh."

After a few more minutes of relative silence (being constantly interrupted by people wanting to know different details about the wedding causing Jack to finally say that there would be a memo sent out to everyone the next day with all the information they had so far) an Airman came up and whispered something in Jack's ear that caused both his eyebrows to shoot up and a look of amusement grace his face.

"Come on, guys," Jack said as the Airman left to go back to his post. "Let's go meet some _friends_."

* * *

A/N: Want more? Or is this turning into a lost cause?  



	4. Old Friends

A/N: Okay, so I wasn't off _too_ much when I said this was going to be three chapters! Four isn't that big of a difference. You can laugh at me AFTER you read this.

* * *

Jack shook his head, a smirk on his face, as he stood in the brig looking at two men sitting down across from him. "You two just couldn't leave well enough alone, could you? You just _had_ to find me."

Mac looked down at his hands, "…It was Jack's idea!"

Jack O'Neil looked at his accomplice and glared at him. "I seem to remember _you_ were the one that brought up visiting him, Mac! And _you_ were the one who posed as him to get the guards to let us in!"

"Ah!" General O'Neill screamed. "I don't want to hear it! It's just going to be high school all over again!" When the two other men had quieted down, Jack sighed, "That's better." He turned his attention to the two guards still in the room, "Send in SG-1 and wait outside." When they hesitated, he shouted, "That was an _order_ – not a request!"

After they had left and Teal'c, Daniel and Sam had come in, Jack continued, "You two are in some pretty deep shit for coming here. _Breaking in_, no less."

O'Neil snorted, "What, you gonna give us that whole 'classified' gag again?"

Sam looked at the two men, wondering how the hell they'd managed to get in and making a note to tighten security. "As a matter of fact, Jack, Mac, this is the most top secret base in the whole of the US, North America and perhaps even the entire world. Not to mention the most important." O'Neil gulped, knowing he could be court marshaled for coming there. Mac's face went pale…he could go to _prison_. Such dark stains on their 'spotless' records.

"What," Daniel said, looking at the two men he now knew as Jack and Mac…wow, Mac looked a lot like Jack O'Neill…and who was this other dude Jack? Maybe it was Jack O'Neil…maybe. "Who are you two?"

Mac perked up, "I'm Mac and this is Jack. We're old friends of Johnny-boy's. We went to high school together."

The corners of Teal'c's face began to twitch as he tried to remain straight faced at the announcement of the two men's names. It was just too good! Daniel couldn't control himself as well as Teal'c, within two seconds he was doubled over in laughter.

"Hahaha, laugh it up, Danny," Jack said seriously. "I'm still your boss." The archeologist tried to calm down, but only succeeded in stifling some of the snorts of laughter that invaded his body.

O'Neil looked at all of them, "Okay, you know who we are, and we know Johnny-boy and Sam…but who are you two?"

Since Daniel was still snickering, Teal'c answered, "I am Teal'c, and this is Daniel Jackson."

O'Neil's eyes widened, "_The_ Daniel Jackson? Wow, I've read some of your stuff – it's really interesting."

Daniel looked at Jack with a smirk, "So it _is_ possible for a Jack O'Neil(l) to find my work interesting – and the world's not ending!"

Jack just glared at Daniel without saying anything. He opened his mouth to say something but before he could get it out, the intercom said, "General O'Neill to the control room! General O'Neill to the control room!"

The base commander sighed and looked at Carter, "Carter, make sure they stay here. I _think_ I know what this is but I'm not certain."

"You _think_? Is it Dad?"

"It could be."

* * *

"So…what do you do, Mac?" Daniel asked conversationally. 

"I'm an engineer," the man said proudly.

"Really? How 'bout you, Jack?"

"I work with the ATF in matters concerning historical treaties."

"The ATF deals with stuff like that?" Daniel asked skeptically.

"Sometimes. Mostly with matters concerning gun laws and the such. It's good work even if I don't get called in that often."

Sam turned to Teal'c, "Can you watch them for a minute? I want to go see what's keeping J-General O'Neill."

"Indeed, Colonel Carter."

Outside Sam was about to walk to the elevator but she found Jack and her father walking towards her, "Hey, Dad," she said, giving him a big hug. "What's up?"

"Hey, kid. I don't know exactly. I just got a call from this guy" he motioned at Jack "that I was needed here. You know what's going on?"

Sam grinned, "Yes, as a matter of fact, I do." She reached up and took Jack's hand in her own, "We're getting married."

"When does the resignation come through?" Jacob asked, it seemed he wasn't the least bit surprised with the announcement.

"It came through yesterday. Hey! Wait a minute – who told you?" Sam asked, putting her hands on her hips and glaring at her father.

Jacob looked down in chagrin, "Walter announced it to the Tok'ra last night. It's the talk of the Tok'ra water cooler now."

"What! That's got to be record – even for the SGC. Around the galaxy in less than 24 hours," Jack said sarcastically. "I gotta go take care of Mac and Jack."

Sam nodded at her fiancé, when he had entered the brig again, she turned to her father; "Hey, Daddy?" she said sweetly.

Jacob mentally rolled his eyes and Selmak chuckled, "Yes, Sammy."

"Can we go shopping? _Please_?"

"For what?" The Tok'ra asked, confused.

"For the wedding. I don't know when Jack wants to have it so I want to be prepared." She batted her eyes at him, drawing her father into the spell she'd perfected over the years with various boyfriends.

Jacob sighed, wondering how he'd ever said no to the 'innocent' (conniving, sneaky) face before him, "All right. We can go shopping tomorrow."

Sam grinned, wondering if he knew it would be on his tab, "Thank you, Daddy."

* * *

Jack smiled ruefully, shaking his head, as he watched the car pull away from the base. He'd have to do something about their lax security, but for the moment he was just relishing the fact that he meant enough to those two men in the back of that car that they'd brave a top secret military base to find out where he worked. 

"Johnny-boy?" Daniel said teasingly.

The soon to be retired Air Force General glared at the younger man, "If you'd have just seen the hair, you'd understand."

Sam grinned at Daniel with a wink for Jack, "And I know where all those pictures are."

"She didn't!" Jack asked, horrified.

Sam smiled innocently, "Susan most definitely _did_."

"Can I see them?" Daniel asked at the same time Jack said:

"Can I burn them?"

Teal'c watched the interaction of his three Tauri friends with humor in his eyes. It was reassuring to hear the banter. It proved that while changes were in store for the quartet, they would remain always and forever the original SG-1.

Fin

* * *

A/N: So? What think you? Please tell me what you think! I need to know! Oh, and please also tell me if I have any really silly mistakes in here - I didn't give it to my beta. 


End file.
